


Rare Encounter

by Diablogarbage, Lu_Natic



Series: Brana and Mar's rps [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fisherman Raiden, M/M, Mermaids, Merman Shang, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ocean Sex, Soft Ending, Strangers to Lovers, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Water Sex, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablogarbage/pseuds/Diablogarbage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Natic/pseuds/Lu_Natic
Summary: A lonely fisherman is by himself in the water, cooling himself off from the hot summer sun, a mischievous octopus finds himself in shallow waters and decides to have some fun playing with the human (un)lucky enough to encounter him, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Raiden/Shang Tsung
Series: Brana and Mar's rps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029888
Kudos: 6





	Rare Encounter

It was a hot and humid afternoon by the sea, the sun beating down on the sand intensely and without remorse, but a man continued to work without halt, seemingly unbothered by the sun casting down on him, his long white hair flowing due to the humid wind, he was busy removing the fish he had caught in his net, placing them all in a sizable bucket as the shore surrounded his legs, sweat dripping down his body and muscles, he couldn't help but sigh, tired from a long day, after he was done he moved along the water, having it all the way to his shoulders, welcoming the cool and refreshing water, he was feeling rather lonely, but it seemed he wouldn't be alone for much longer.

Mermaids. Often the subject of myth and legend by sailors, fishermen and others alike, their existence is a long debated thing. Despite the debates, though, they are most certainly not a fantasy--and this fisherman will be the next lucky (or perhaps unlucky) human to encounter one.  
The creature had been hunting; tailing a particularly plump fish, which he had caught and ate; and found himself within shallower waters. Unusual for him to be here, he is weary; peering through the rippling waves, he spots but a lone figure on the beach, and a devilish grin quickly forms upon his face. Perhaps he can spare some time to have fun--and snag a few more fish.  
He watches the figure wades into the water, and with crafty ease, he approaches, skimming along the sandy bottom, unblinking eyes fixated on the human figure. Naught but a darting black mass, he comes dangerously close to the human, tentacle appendages reaching to caress the man's legs before he darts out of sight; then brings himself partly forth from the water, still out of sight, and he speaks. "What's a lone fisherman like you doing out here by yourself? Haven't heard the stories? Of sharks? Of flesh eating fish? Of other creatures who'll split the skin from your body and wear it as a coat?"

The fisherman let's his guard down for a mere moment, closing his eyes as he relaxes into the water, admiring the beautiful afternoon, water shining brightly, a bright teal and green due to the sand at the bottom, it was beautifully clear, but even then it seemed he didn't notice the giant black mass moving towards him, he jolted a bit at the feeling of smooth appendages caressing his legs before disappearing, he looked around but didn't find anything, but he heard a voice asking him a question, he of course felt rather terrified, but he answered nonetheless, "I'm afraid it's none of your business until you reveal yourself, whoever you may be, I do not take kindly to such pranks." Raiden replied, eyes still darting around his surroundings warily.

"Pranks? Ha! Don't make me laugh," Shang chides, disappearing into the water again. He darts past the fisherman once again, webbed and clawed hand reaching out, the pointed digits barely grazing the man's back, before he resurfaces again, just out of sight. "Haven't you heard the stories? Of the Sirens? the Merfolk? Of the Kelpies and the Nymphs who'll drag you to your watery doom? Who'll sing such sweet words with a voice as fine as silk and rich as honey, to draw you to them, and their horrid faces are the last thing you'll see?" He submerges again, mirroring Raiden's moves to stay just out of sight. He breaks the surface again, just behind Raiden, one hand lightly gripping his arm and sliding across it, leaving soft red raised lines where claws met flesh, and his tongue; thin and pointed, snakes from his mouth to lick his lips. "You'd make quite the tasty dinner for most. With all this muscle on you... You could easily feed one for a day, at least," he murmurs, his voice a rasping hiss into the man's ear, before he disappears below the water once again.

Raiden begins to grow more nervous as the creature messes with him, gasping as the creature traces his back with his claws before disappearing once more, taunting him and trying to frighten him with it's words, "I thought those were nothing but stories.." Raiden murmurs, but he begins to grow less confident upon realizing what was currently messing with him, hissing slightly at the claws scratching at his arms, the voice sends shivers down his spine, he quickly got out of the water, plopping himself back on the sand, his feet still touching the shore as he spots a black mass moving around in the shallow water.

When Raiden scrambles out of the water, the sea creature laughs, circling a moment before dragging himself to the shallower water, finally revealing himself. He lays his body in the sandy wetness, where ocean meets beech, and grins, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth. His tentacles drift in the slightly deeper water, and he stares at Raiden unwaveringly. "You humans, always brushing off anything you can't control or understand as 'just stories'. It would almost be endearing, if it weren't so blindly ignorant."

The fisherman is slightly taken a back once the creature finally reveals itself to him, he's surprised by it's beauty, he understands now why so many people would tell stories and warnings, they were hauntingly beautiful, if the creature had immediately pulled him under he would have been a goner, he knew, that he was completely under it's mercy, luckily he had managed to escape the water, but looking at the beautiful man before him, he was tempted to submerge himself once more, he couldn't even answer back, he was simply awestruck.

That speechlessness is a familiarity to Shang, and as always he finds it quite amusing. He laughs lowly, leaning forward slightly. "You didn't believe the stories of the otherworldly beauty either, did you?" he rumbles. One of his claw tipped hands snakes forward, and he drags himself slightly closer. "It would be so easy for me to simply..." His hand comes forward again, dancing up the side of the man's leg, before lazily withdrawing, leaving those little raised marks again in its wake. "Drag you under. One move from me, and you'd be dead." He stretches then, and turns partway, resubmerging himself within the water once more but still keeping himself poised partway above water. "You're lucky to have even seen me, you know. I don't make a habit of coming to the shallows."

Raiden nods slightly, jaw still slightly upon as he gulps, trying not to entertain him even more in fear of making himself more enticing, surprisingly, the way the creature threatened him and showed him that he was under their mercy, aroused him greatly, causing a slight blush to cover his face, even he didn't know why he was being turned on, perhaps the beauty of him along with Raiden liking people who dominated him so intimately did the trick, "Then.. Why don't you?" Raiden asked, more of a genuine question rather than a challenge, he was curious as to why he was still alive until now.

"Because, lucky for you, I already ate," Tsung drawls, disappearing under the water momentarily before reappearing, a bit further to the left. With any luck, he'll have no trouble in luering this human to follow him--there is a seaside cave near by, and if this fisherman follows, that will be when the true fun begins.

He hums in thought, it seems he was rather lucky that the merman in front of him wasn't hungry, for he would surely be dead, but what he was curious about is why he hasn't left immediately already, what was even more curious was the fact that his body seemed to move on it's own, making his way into the water as he follows him, he didn't even have to to question himself before he was swimming slightly behind Shang, silent but submissive.

Perfect. Shang gazes at the entranced man from the corner of his eye, his pace slow enough that the man may follow, but quick enough to reach the cave sooner. It doesn't take long to reach the cave, and once he is well within the recesses of it, he drags himself to a shallow pool, tentacles curling as he peers through the dark.

Raiden follows suit easily enough, used to swimming through the water quickly but even then Shang is faster, reaching the cave and settling himself within a shallow pool deeper in the cave, Raiden followed ever so diligently, sitting on the stone surrounding the pool, his legs in the water, it almost seemed that the water was glowing a deep blue, casting light around the cave around them, only then did he seem to snap out of his trance, dazed and confused.

Tsung grins wolfishly, staring down the man with eyes that nearly seem to glow. "You followed me. Humans tend to fall under a trance when they want something from us; so tell me, fisherman--what do you want from me?" He purrs, a clawed hand reaching up to pinch Raiden's cheek, a few tentacles curling around the man's legs, all but enveloping them in their inky black abyss.

"I..." Raiden started but couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth, instead looking down at the water, avoiding his gaze, a dark blush covering his cheeks, complimenting his grey eyes that seemed to glow lightly in the dark, it was unlikely that he would be able to say what he truly wanted, he was always rather shy and soft-spoken, even more so considering that he was still processing the situation he was in, still baffled that he was looking at a merman in front of him and that he was pinching his cheeks, getting very touchy with the fisherman, it flustered him greatly.

The creature circles Raiden, a tentacle coming to slide across his chest as he does. "Perhaps you would like riches. All of the money in the world and more, all for you," He purrs, silken smooth voice like honey, breathed into the man's ear. He circles back around to his front, gazing intensely at him. "Or perhaps an enchanted net; to catch all of the fish you could ever need. You would never have to worry about your little human jobs again." Yet another circle around, and now a hand wraps around his shoulder, tracing his chest then snaking lower, to his hip and then inner thigh. "Or perhaps you would like something more... Immediate."

He ponders over his words but shakes his head, finding that none of those things he listed sounded appealing to him, his life may be rough but he found himself enjoying each day despite that, it wasn't wealth or power that he wanted, no, all he could think of right now, was the creature in front of him, "I don't want any of that, all I want right now.. is you..." Raiden said, finally gazing back at him, but he found himself immediately getting embarrassed by his own words, clamming up as he tried to hide the flustered expression on his face, but it was more than clear considering how close Shang was to him at this moment.

"That's what I thought you'd say..." The creature's smirk widens, and he moves in a sudden lightning fast motion, tentacles and claws peeling away the layers of clothes to leave the fisherman nude. "Most like me never keep their promises. But I'll indulge you... You've got me quite excited, anyways." As he speaks, a tentacle snakes up Raiden's leg, then wraps itself about the man's length and twitches experimentally.

His clothes were discarded and forgotten as the creature smirks at him excitedly, indulging him in his little wish, much to his surprise and delight, he was rather embarrassed over being so naked and vulnerable immediately without any warning, but he was soon distracted by a tentacle wrapping around his erection, causing him to harden even more, he groans, closing his eyes to spare himself some embarrassment, trying his best to get himself under control, but it was hard with how quickly things happened.

As the tentacle about his erection begins to lazily stroke him, another tentacle comes to wrap about his arm, while his clawed hands roam his chest, digging the sharp digits in and leaving scratches in their wake that lightly blossom tiny beads of red. Two other tentacles work to spread the man's legs apart, holding them firm.

Raiden whimpers slightly, letting himself submit to Shang rather easily, his mind in a slight haze, his body feeling rather hot, causing him to be unable to focus, the only thing he was able to recognize was the man's beautiful face, the tentacles wrapping around him, helped ground him a bit back to reality, his gaze followed the creature's clawed hand, hissing as he scratched at his chest, but that only aroused him more, loving the stinging pain and how the creature was enjoying teasing him like this.

One of those clawed hands moves to replace the tentacle, stroking the man's cock and rubbing the slit that already weeps with precum. That slender tongue licks his lips, and then he leans forward to lick a long swath up the side of the fisherman's neck, free hand dragging those pointed claws down his arm.

"Hng.. that feels... good.." Raiden manages to moan out, body burning up as sweat started dripping down his muscular body, his muscles flexible and tightening in response to the creatures touch, his body quivering in excitement, slight fear and arousal, it's been rare for him to partake in such an intimate activity for the most part, but this certainly seemed like this would be the most intense sex he'd experience.

"Good," Shang purrs, catching beads of sweat on his tongue. He quickens the pace he strokes Raiden's length, merciless in his exploration of the man's body. He traces the man's shape, each dip ans curve of muscle and body fat, letting his claws draw bloody lines into his flesh, then lapping up the blood that trickles from the wounds.

All that left Raiden's mouth was choked back moans and rushed breaths, he was rather flattered that the merman even took interest in him or his body, the fact that he decided to grant his wish was still something he had trouble processing, he wondered what the creature saw in him, but he certainly wasn't complaining, not when it felt this good, he never knew pain could bring such pleasure before, he had a lot to learn.

The creature's teeth graze the sensitive flesh on the man's neck, as that relentless pace of his hand on his cock continues, and his other hand moves to his back; dragging all five claws down it slowly. He feels the warm blood well up, and he laughs lowly, removing his hand from the fisherman's cock and slowly trailing down, curling his tongue around it, slowly licking it.

Raiden was practically losing it, unable to even get comprehensible words out, the pleasure and the pain together simply felt heavenly, the claws scratching down his back, spilling blood had him hissing in pleasure, hearing the creature laugh in that arousingly low tone, it was like music to his ears, and when it's tongue started curling around his length, his hips bucked involuntarily, wanting to chase more of that pleasure.

That tongue continues to lap at and stroke Raiden's cock, and Shang laughs lowly, a hissing snarl as a tentacle wraps about Raiden's torso, the end focusing on the fisherman's nipples, as his hands move to rake down his thighs, the blood running into the shallow water.

"I..." The fisherman tries to get words out but it was a useless effort, the pleasure causing him to hitch a breath, his brain short circuiting as he begins to grow overwhelmed due to overstimulation, precum drips down on his shaft, his thighs quivering as they were still held up by the tentacles, being in such a vulnerable position had him feeling every sensation this creature was giving him, the tentacle teasing his nipples, his tongue on his erection, the stinging pain of the wounds on his back, it was far too much for him to handle, he came in loads, groaning loudly as he threw his head back, body shaking as he rode out his orgasm.

Shang catches a gracious amount of the release on his tentacles, using it to lube them up, while the rest of the cum he laps up eagerly with his tongue, a devilish grin on his face. One slicked-up tentacle snakes around his hips, the pointed tip prodding at Raiden's hole, sliding in after a moment.

Raiden blushes even more when he sees Shang licking up his release, his body was still shaking and incredibly sensitive, every sensation was seeming heightened, when he felt the tentacle prodding at his whole he couldn't help but whimper when it went inside, his hands were twitching as he felt it go deeper, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the sensation proved to be absolutely sinful.

Shang smirks, the tentacle beginning to pump into Raiden without hesitation. He curls his tentacles around the man, to lift him and hold him up, and he positions himself behind him, claws raking down his chest anf torso and thsn the back of his thighs.

A choked out moan leaves his lips, body jolting at the sudden intrusions, precum dripping down his length once more, body unable to recover from his previous orgasm just yet, the creature was relentless, not giving him any room to rest at all, he found himself enjoying being treated like this but he would never admit it, but it was hot when someone else took the reigns.

Another tentacle snakes around to yet again begin to jerk off the fisherman's cock, while his other tentacle continues to pump into him, the thick muscular appendage flexing and carefully pleasuring the man. His tongue flicks out to lick his neck, teeth grazing the delicate skin as he breathes lowly into his ear. "You're enjoying this, arent you? You like this, hm?"

"I... Hng..." Raiden doesn't answer, looking rather bashful as he tries to get some composure back, but the tentacle thrusting into him along with the other jerking him off so sinfully had him choking on his words, he was enjoying this, perhaps a little too much than he expected, but this creature was certainly experienced, being able to pleasure him in ways he never thought possible, it was addicting.

Shang smirks, moving down to his shoulder and biting it, surprisingly gently considering the rest of his actions. His other tentacles spread Raiden's legs more, another one coming to grip the man's wrists and pin them, smirking. "That's what I thought. Sing for me, fisherman; I want to hear you come undone."

Raiden whimpers when Shang's fangs bite at his shoulder, causing him to shiver from the pain, the fisherman noticed his slight change in demeanor but made no comment, letting him do as he pleased, at the creatures command, he simply nodded weakly, letting himself be more relaxed and loose, realizing that only the two of them were here together, he could be as loud and shameless as he wished.

"beautiful," shang praises softly, kissing the side of his neck before licking a long swath up it again, the tentacle on his cock writhing and undulating, while the one that pumps into him continues to fuck him with rough precision, to bring him to a screaminy ecstasy of pleasure and orgasmic high.

He groans and whines loudly, like thunder through the sky, he closes his eyes tightly as he experiences Shang's relentless pace, his spine shivering at the tongue at his neck, the sweat dripping down his body doing practically nothing to cool him down, the pleasure was just too much.

Shang almost purrs, claws raking down the man's sides. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, fisherman. I want to make you cum again, make you exhausted. Scream for me," he cooes, tongue flicking out to caress his ear.

Raiden hisses once more, "I.. wish for you to continue as you have, be rougher with me.. perhaps choke me a bit if you please...." Raiden managed to reply, blushing heavily the entire time as he hears the vulgar thoughts leaving his mouth, but he just couldn't deny Shang, he felt absolutely heavenly, it was the least he could do.

"Your wish is mine to fulfil," Shang croons, one hand coming up to curl around Raiden's neck, the tentacle inside him pumping harder, and he lightly digs his claws into Raiden's neck, other tentacles coming to curl around various parts of his body to stimulate them, and his fangs lightly graze his shoulder before he bites it.

The fisherman continues to make noises shamelessly, every sensation bringing him one step closer to another climax, the hand curling around his neck and restricting his airflow caused all of his senses to heighten, causing him to nearly cum once more, but he managed to stop himself, letting himself enjoy every feeling for a little while longer.

Shang lets his claws flit over the man's thighs and chest, tongue lapping up the blood and tracing the wounds, and he softly hisses, one hand grabbing the fisherman's ass and digging his claws into it, smirking. "You're pretty like this... So overstimulated and at my mercy."

Raiden whines, bucking his hips onto the tentacle pounding into him shamelessly, keeping up with it's relentless pace, the claws gripping at him made his head spin from pain and pleasure, the stinging sensation across his skin causing it to feel like it was set ablaze, he simply nodded at Shang's words, loving how composed he was while watching the fisherman fall apart in his arms.

"Don't hold yourself back," Shang purrs into his ear, licking just below it and pounding into him harder, claws digging themselves into his shoulder. "I want to see you come undone because of me." Jaws clamp down on his shoulder, and he jerks Raiden off faster, purring all the while.

"I... Ha.. It's too much.. I won't last much longer.." Raiden warned, shutting his eyes tight as he felt another orgasm, he was getting closer and closer to his climax until he groaned loudly, body tightening and quivering intensely as he came once more, coating the tentacle jerking him off in more cum, he leans his head back on Shang's shoulder, breathing heavily as his body was covered in sweat, the low purring next to his ear making him feel warm and soft, he felt exhausted.

Shang feels the climax thundering through Raiden's body, and he gives a low noise of approval, letting the tentacle within him thrust into him a few more times before he withdraws, agonizingly slow, and then removes the tentacle from his cock, licking it off with smug satisfaction. "Mmmh... That was lovely~" he purrs, tentacles slowly unwrapping from the man, only just enough remaining to help him stand.

He felt as if he was about to collapse, nearly passing out from exhaustion, barely enough energy to keep himself steady as he stood on the floor of the water, if he wasn't being helped by Shang he would certainly fall into the water, he felt helpless but he didn't mind.

Shang scrutinizes Raiden's condition, humming in thought. "Suppose we should clean you up."  
The creature carefully lowers Raiden down to the water, then unwraps his tentacles from him and begins to, surprisingly gently, use the water to clean him up.

Raiden blushes weakly, letting himself be washed, he felt rather surprised when Shang started washing him thoroughly and gently, he couldn't help but feel rather flattered and soft at the sensation, a stark contrast to what he was experiencing up to this point.

Indeed, Shang is incredibly gentle, being thorough in it but also making sure to not hurt him; cleaning the wounds up especially carefully, lucky enough ths pool of water is fresh water from the cave and not salt water.

Raiden makes a sigh of relief, feeling his body relax under the soft pressure, closing his eyes gently as only hissing softly when he would graze his wounds, but even then he felt much better afterwards, loving how well he took care of him after such an intense session.

"I suppose I hope I wasn't too rough on you," the sea creature murmurs, wiping away the blood on the wounds about Raiden's thighs, applying some moss to it as a makeshift bandage. "I know humans can be somewhat... frail."

"No need to worry about me, my love, I enjoyed every bit of it." Raiden replied, he didn't mind being a bit hurt, he was rather sturdy after all, and the pain only helped increased the pleasure Shang was giving him, so he had no reason to complain at all.

"Mmm. Good," Shang rumbles, making sure each wound has been properly cleaned and bandaged. "I suppose you should get back to the beach, yes? Wouldn't want anyone to worry."

"I suppose so..." Raiden replied, sounding a bit, reluctant to go back, truth be told, he wanted to stay a bit longer, though he was sure his brother would certainly worry if he had not come home, but he found himself still saddened at leaving Shang, it didn't feel right after what had just transpired between them.

"If it's any consolation, little fisherman," Shang drawls, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and caressing his cheek, leaning close. "I like you. I think I'll come by the shore more often. Keep an eye out for me~" he purrs, before leaning back. "Are you strong enough to get dressed on your own?"

The fisherman listened closely, blushing once more at his words, finding himself flattered that the merman took a liking to someone like him, he was thankful, if he wouldn't be able to see him again he wouldn't know how to feel, "I will, since.. I've took a liking to you as well.." Raiden replied with a blush, looking over to the merman and giving him a peck on the cheek, "Yes, I think so." he said as he got up from the pool and got his clothes, he let himself dry off a bit first before he put it on, his legs were still a tiny bit wobbly though.

Shang carefully settles his tentacles to help keep Raiden steady, then curls the rest of his tentacles under himself. "Only a short walk to the beach from here. Do you think you can handle it?" He asks. It's not like he'd be able to help much out of the water, though. Staying out of the water too long makes him risk dehydration.

"Yes, not to worry, I'll be fine, I'm sure my brother will be looking for me, though I wonder what excuse I'll have to come up with in order not to worry him." The last part of his reply more of a mutter to himself than Shang, but he was sure he could make it to the beach, perhaps the merman could help him when they're still in the water, Raiden could still swim but he does so rather slowly, his legs still slightly sore, he wondered if he would be able to work tomorrow.

"I can help you anyways," Shang says with a shrug, curling a few tentacles around Raiden and gently leading him. "Perhaps say you encountered an angry animal," the merman offers with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Quite the aggressive one I suppose." Raiden teased, noting the plenty of claw marks and bite marks all around his body, but he found himself taking great pride in them, though he wondered if Fujin would believe his excuse, he assumed so, guessing that his brother would want to heal him first before he pushed him on what truly happened.

"Yes.." He looked back at the merman, giving him a soft smile, going back down to capture his lips in a soft kiss, reluctant to let go, but eventually he did, looking into his eyes before saying "Farewell for now, my love, I look forward to seeing you again." His eyes glowing lightly as the sky turned orange, and he heard his brother calling for his name, he let go of him, stepping a foot on to the land, until they meet again.

Tsung is taken off guard by the kiss. But he returns it gently, letting his eyes fall shut, and when the kiss breaks when the fisherman's brother calls his name, a soft purr rumbles within Shang's throat at the soft words. "And I, you, little fisherman." He slips back to the water, the orange sky reflecting off the waves, and he turns, gazing over his shoulder one last time. Until they meet again, indeed. Like a shadow, the sea creature slips below the waves, and is gone.


End file.
